1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a design method for mask patterns, and in particular to a design method for mask patterns combined with an optical proximity correction (OPC) technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
A proximity (for example NSK) exposure machine is commonly utilized in low-resolution layer fabrication. As the market demand for high pixel density devices is increase, development of a technique capable of improving the resolution of the proximity exposure machine is desirable.